Mammoth Mk. I
The Mammoth Mk. I'''Nov. 2, 2009. Mastodon. Electronic Arts. Nov. 2, 2009. (or '''X-66 ''Mammoth) is a GDI heavy assault tank that became the signature unit of GDI. Description The Mammoth is armed with two 120mm cannon and twin anti-infantry and anti-aircraft Mammoth Tusk missile pods.Finger, Penina, Adam Isgreen, and Erik Yeo. ''Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn: Instruction Manual. Las Vegas, Nevada: Westwood Studios, 1997. An atomic generator powers the enormous vehicle.Mammoth. Renegade Community. Nov. 2, 2009. Mammoths are also equipped to independently carry out limited battlefield repairs. History Tiberian Dawn During the First Tiberium War the Brotherhood of Nod discovered a GDI facility near Mzuzu, Tanzania helping to develop the Mammoth tank. Nod destroyed the factory and its Mammoth prototypes to stall production, delaying the arrival of the tanks on the battlefield. However, they did not succeed fully and these lumbering beasts managed to aid GDI in their final campaign against Nod. Renegade A number of Mammoth tanks were available to captain Nick Parker during his final tour of duty. They'd prove themselves to be effective against all targets encountered during the course of his missions. Tiberian Sun As a response to the Mammoth losing its superiority over the years (due to advances in technology), GDI researched and developed its walking successor - the Mammoth Mk. II. Once the walker technology was abandoned GDI revisited the idea of Mammoth tanks and designed the Mammoth Mk. III. At least one abandoned unit was used by the GDI as target practice for the prototype Mammoth Mk. II at their United Kingdom facility. The Forgotten managed to acquire some units for their own use. Others were abandoned with surplus field bases; some of these abandoned vehicles were still serviceable by the Second Tiberium War. Gameplay articles Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn :Main article: Mammoth tank (Tiberian Dawn) In Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn, the Mammoth may self-repair to 50% health. Its missiles are only used against infantry and aircraft. It is the single most powerful unit in the game. Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun :Main article: Mammoth tank (Tiberian Sun) In Command & Conquer: Tiberian Sun, the Mammoth may self-repair to 50% health. Command & Conquer: Renegade :Main article: Mammoth tank (Renegade) In Command & Conquer: Renegade, they continues to be a behemoth dominating the battlefield, with rockets effective against both land and air targets (though the latter requires a lot more practice) and enough armour to withstand severe damage. Behind the Scenes The Mammoth art from Command & Conquer: Tiberian Dawn was used for the Soviet in Command & Conquer: Red Alert, albeit with recoloured cannons. The Mammoth used in Command & Conquer: Renegade was originally intended to be much larger. Game documentation also claimed the tank was armed with 36-inch guns. Mammoth Tank's twin main cannons and super-heavy-duty nature may be an inspration from Devastator, a super-heavy tank in Dune II, an earlier RTS game produced by Westwood Studios. See Also *[[wikipedia:Panzer VIII Maus|Panzer VIII Maus (Wikipedia)]], an experimental German super-heavy tank of the Second World War. *Overlord Tank, largest and most powerful tank in the Generals universe. *Apocalypse Tank, largest and most powerful tank in Red Alert Universe. Images File:MammothBlueprint.jpg|Wireframe render File:CNCTD_Mammoth_Tank_Render.png|Manual render File:CNCTD_Mammoth_Tank_Ingame.png|In-game File:CNCR Mammoth Scale.jpg|Renegade beta. File:CNCTD_Mammoth_Tank_Guide_Scan.jpg|Render, scan from Brady Games' strategy guide References Category:Vehicles Category:Tiberian Dawn GDI Arsenal Category:Tiberian Sun Forgotten Arsenal Category:Forgotten Arsenal